


Sweet Surrender

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Guardian kink/GOTG kink meme fills [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Peter Quill, Caring, Comfort, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kink Meme, LiveJournal Prompt, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, OT5, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Peter Quill Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Softness, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Peter Quill, Sweet Sex, Team as Family, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, all the sex, but I'm not gonna lie, degradation kink, gotg kinkmeme, groot has tendrils, guardian kink, my need for validation outweighs my shame, needlessly explicit, sharing is caring, submissive peter quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: GOTG Kinkmeme prompt: I have a sudden burning desire for the other Guardians to top the hell out of Peter. He might be, on the surface the leader of their little band, but in private on their ship he's their little sex slave.Peter is happy to being their sex slave, he enjoys the way they make him feel loved and wanted, and he can deal with their more sadistic habits because of this.Of course they shower Peter with love and Praise because he's normally such a good boy for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt below, the examples listed in the prompt can give you a preview of what's to come in upcoming chapters, or you can skip them and be pleasantly surprised.
>
>> [GOTG Kinkmeme prompt](https://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1875367): "I have a sudden burning desire for the other Guardians to top the hell out of Peter. He might be, on the surface the leader of their little band, but in private on their ship he's their little sex slave.  
> Peter is happy being their sex slave, he enjoys the way they make him feel loved and wanted, and he can deal with their more sadistic habits because of this.  
> None of the others really hurt him or abuse him, but they each have their kinks and not all of them are necessarily comfortable or enjoyable for Peter.  
>   
> eg. For Gamora and Rocket ganging up to have implants put into Peter to control his orgasms. He can get hard and cum as normal, but sometimes they activate it so he can get hard but can't cum, or can't get hard at all, or is left staggering around the ship having orgasm after orgasm.  
> eg. Groot (as a grown up) using his vines to fuck Peter randomly, usually while he's wearing clothes, or trying to do something.  
> eg. Drax liking Peter to just sit between his legs and suckle at his cock for extended periods of time, sometimes tying him up so he can't move around or try to leave.  
> eg. And for them all to punish Peter in some way if he doesn't do as he's told or acts out. Even if he had good reason, he's punished for acting out instead of just telling them what was wrong.
>> 
>> and of course they shower Peter with love and Praise because he's normally such a good boy for them."
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Author still hasn't seen IW yet, so if you're still trying to avoid spoilers like me from a movie that came out three months ago, have no fear.  
> Also, let's just pretend that I wrote an published this back in 2014 right after GOTG Vol 1 came out and we all (most of us, at least) thought baby Groot was just a regenerated adult Groot mmmkay? Otherwise the sex stuff gets pretty weird. Or don't, if that's what you prefer. I'm not in a place to cast judgement, as you can clearly see.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Good lord, I can't believe I actually wrote this. Okay, no more stalling.

Peter's so surprised to feel the vines creeping up the leg of his pants that he drops the carton of juice he just pulled out of the fridge, spilling it all over the floor. That's not a pressing concern of his right now, though. The sticky, sap covered tendril pressing insistently at his hole is.

Peter looks around, but all he could see were several of Groot’s tendrils coming from around the corner, all the way up his pants leg.

Peter's knees buckle when the… appendage breaches his hole, but he manages to catch himself against the refrigerator. He leans against the appliance for support while it crawls further inside him.

“There's juice all over the floor! Peter, did you make this mess?” Gamora asks when she comes into the kitchen and sees the pink juice spilled all over.

“Y-yeah, I- I dropped it,” he responds, voice shaky, much more concentrated on the tentacle-like vine that was moving in and out of him at will, massaging his prostate as he could still feel the amber sap dripping inside him.

“You shouldn't have just left it here. You need to clean it up, now.”

Peter shoots her a disbelieving look cause he's kinda busy being penetrated up against the fridge right now.

But then he sees her smirk. And he looks down and realizes it's more than obvious that Groot is fucking him from the other room, his vines weaving across the floor and several disappearing up the leg of his pants.

He's panting, his face flushed, his hips weakly rutting forward because he can't help himself at the sensations squirming inside him.

She knows exactly what's happening when she orders him to clean up the mess he made, even tossing him a dish rag before sitting down at the table, turning towards him and miming getting comfortable for the show.

“I’ll wait,” she tells him with a smirk.

Peter bites his lip, his thighs unintentionally squeezing together at this new prospect.

“Go on then,” she nods to the floor, encouragingly.

Peter sinks down onto his knees with a whimper, feeling himself tighten around Groot’s tendrils at the change in position, letting out a helpless moan.

It takes him a moment to adjust, before he starts scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees, legs shaky beneath him.

One tendril covered in that dripping honey sap explores further forward, between Peter's legs, caressing his balls. And then there's several more wrapping around his cock and tightening, and Peter falls face first onto the floor, collapsing. “Ah, oh please,” he begs, his arms sliding out from under him until he's lying on his stomach, ass up in the air. The tendrils fucking him are suddenly going much harder and faster, hitting that bundle of nerves inside him in such a devastating manner.

Suddenly there's a loud sound and a large stinging pain on his ass, and he would've come right then and there if it wasn't for the vice like hold Groot had on his cock right now.

Peter keens, his hips bucking forward, so desperate.

He looks back at his now smarting ass, sees how suddenly close Gamora is, sees her outstretched hand, makes the connection.

His face flushes at the realization that Gamora had spanked him. And he liked it.

“I didn't tell you to stop. You're not done yet, Peter. Don't get distracted. It takes… discipline to see the job through,” she purrs, sounding like a threat coming from her lips.

He nods, but apparently doesn't get started quick enough, cause she smacks him again, little lighter this time. Peter lets out a hoarse little moan, but grabs the rag and starts cleaning the floor again, very slowly though.

She massages his ass cheek, and he wonders with how tight his pants were if she could see Groot operating under his clothes. He's left to conclude that yes, she can, when he hears her chuckling when yet another tendril joins the party and squirms up under his pants.

Peter's a sweating, shuddering mess by the time he's cleaned up all the juice he spilled. Crumpled up on the floor, making all kinds of noises.

Positively weak and shaking, still being unrepentantly used.

“Good job, Peter,” Gamora tells him, stroking his sweaty hair. She gives his crotch a few good rubs that make him whine so pitifully, but Groot still wasn't done with him yet, so she bid him adieu and left him lying on the floor, still at the tree’s mercy.

* * *

It was two hours. Two hours of being felt up and groped and fucked by a tree with no release.

More and more vines came out to play. Holding him upright in the air as he squirmed, the probing tendrils so curious and inquisitive. The wicked vines encircling each of his legs, wrapping around him. Feeling him up over his clothes, the vines moving between his legs to cling to his inner thighs, then higher, feeling up his bulge, giving him the touch that he craved right now.

All of this is still happening in the kitchen, by the way. The rest of the team each walk by several times. To see Peter held in the air, panting and moaning and squirming, vines groping the bulge in his pants, obviously stimulating his nipples under his shirt, and still fucking him in the ass too.

Rocket just walks right past him, being sweaty and used, on the way to the fridge.

“Oh, hey Quill,” he greets him casually, a glint of humor in his eye.

Peter doesn't respond, just continues getting fucked.

* * *

Peter had always thought of spit roasting as a threesome activity.

That is, until Groot extends his tendrils so Peter’s impaled from both ends- spitroasting him all by himself.

Groot’s vines playing with his ass and on particularly thick vine oozing that viscous liquid worms it's way past Peter's lips.

“I am Groot,” Peter hears, and he didn't really need the prompting, cause he was about to start sucking on it anyway.

And Peter realizes that calling the amber liquid sap this whole time was wrong. As it drips down his throat, clearly the right word to describe it was syrup.

Sweet and heady and thick. It had been almost a lifetime ago since he tasted maple syrup, but he thinks this is kinda like that. 

Yup, this is what his life had come to. Being penetrated and suckling syrup from a very horny alien tree.

And then Groot worked two, no, three more tendrils into his mouth, all wet and sticky, and these plant based tentacles fuck his mouth vigorously as five more pounded into his asshole. Peter was moaning and writhing in the air, held up by the thing that was fucking him from both ends. He didn't even care that syrup was dripping out of his mouth now, mixed with his saliva. He didn't even care that with the half lidded eyes and the noises he was making that anyone who saw would assume he was a horny little slut for obviously loving being used like this (rightly so). All he cared about was more. More, more, more.

* * *

It's two hours of the Flora Colossus using him like a human sex toy before he's finally allowed to cum. He's a quivering mess, actually sobbing from an orgasm so strong it almost breaks him.

Groot slowly lowers him, it isn't until he feels Groot’s actual arms holding him that he realizes he's actually entered the kitchen now. Groot sits down on the floor, bringing Peter to sit down with him, leaning the precious Terran up against him and stroking his hair while he rests and catches his breath.

Peter feels boneless as it is. He's not sure he’d be able to walk two steps if he tried, so the floor sounds nice right now.

“Thank you, thank you,” Peter says earnestly, his eyes closed, utterly exhausted.

“I am Groot,” is the gentle, loving reply, tendrils softly brushing his hair in the most soothing way. It's so nice. Peter sighs at the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually considered making a separate account for this. But apparently my need for validation outweighs my shame.  
> Christ, I can't believe I wrote this. Please give me comments to make me feel better about myself.  
> If you feel the need to log out to leave kudos, I understand.  
> -  
> Anyways, everyone will have at least one section one on one with Peter, and multiple sections featuring group sex in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for this...

“Sweet little humie slut,” Rocket praises, his highest term of endearment.

“I prefer the term whore. It suits him better,” Drax notes.

Peter, however, gets no opinion, as his mouth is otherwise occupied.

“Wasn't talking to you,” Rocket replies, a note of irritation in his voice. He cranks the dial up a notch, taking out his frustrations on Quill.

Peter chokes on Drax’s cock, accidentally impaling himself too far when he jolted forward on reflex when Rocket adjusted the settings on the machine.

It appears however that Drax has already tuned him out, reveling in the feel of the back of Peter’s throat.

Peter’s not gonna lie. With his submissive tendencies, and all the advanced technology that's pretty accessible living in  _ space-  _ well, let's just say, this isn't his first go around with a fucking machine.

This was the first machine anyone's built  _ for  _ him. Before Rocket, he’d never had a fucking machine made just for him.

Rocket’s also the smartest guy he knows, so you can imagine the  _ inventions  _ he dreamed up for him.

The one he was hooked into right now had multiple features. Drax was taking advantage of the fact that Peter was pretty much immobilized. The machine kept him in a position that was pretty much like being on his hands and knees, knees and elbows really, elevated off the floor so his head was about Drax’s groin height currently. Peter really had to be strapped into this fucktoy Rocket had made for him, almost encased in it, like a mix between a sex toy and an MRI machine. There was the vibrating length pumping into him that Rocket had control over- over the vibrations, the speed and power of each thrust. It wasn't rhythmic or steady, though. He had it set to a frequency that changed and altered slightly like he was being fucked by a sentient cock and not a machine- staggering movements that kept him off kilter and breathless.

Not to mention the grip it-whatever it was- had on his cock. He couldn't even describe it. It felt amazing though. Like warm, giant flower petals that were circling around and swishing and rubbing his cock in a loose sort of formation, and there was something almost tongue like about the flower petal folds enveloped around him. Teasing his dick in a caressing sort of way, so warm, soft and smooth.

“Betcha wish you could see me masturbating over you right now, don't ya, slut?” Rocket taunts from behind him. And he was right, peter  _ did  _ wish he could see him. Knowing that Rocket was standing on top of the machine right behind, practically on top of him, touching himself while Peter was being penetrated by a lifeless machine- holy fuck. Drax using his mouth was just something extra on top of that.

“Having your holes used like a filthy whore,” Rocket groans, sounding like he was picking up the pace. “All filled up. Like a little fuck thing. You like knowing imma jerk off on you, don't you? That I'm gonna come on your back cause your worthless slut holes are busy being fucked right now. You're too much of a slut to come in. You're a slut to come  _ on.”  _

Peter can feel himself clench down on the vibrating shaft inside of him in desire just at those words. He would've been begging if he didn't have a cock in his mouth, throat fucking him. He might've moaned, he wasn't sure.

The only thing he knows for sure is the need to start fucking back against the object pistoning inside of him, as hard as his position will allow.

“Oh yeah, that's it, you stupid slut,” Rocket says. “Yeah, just fuck yourself on it, Peter. So desperate. To have your needy holes filled. You just wanna be used. You wanna be a whore covered in cum. You wanna be the used slut with cum on him. Well good news, cause that's what you are.”

Peter moans, arching into it when he feels Rocket’s warm cum landing on his back.

Just like he promised.

* * *

Even though Rocket’s done, Drax sure isn't. Sure, when Rocket’s finished he turns the machine off, and Drax says he’ll let Peter have a little break before coming back for more.

_ Coming back _ . As in he leaves too.

But he leaves Peter strapped in, trapped in the machine of course.

He comes back maybe 15 minutes later. Rocket’s cum has long since dried on his back. Peter isn't heaving anymore, his face and body not so flushed anymore now that he's not being fucked by man and machine.

Drax takes his dick out, holds it to Peter’s lips, and Peter automatically opens his mouth and takes him in.

This time, it's more calm, sweet almost. He doesn't need to be told to start suckling on Drax’s cock.

He just does.

Drax gently pets his hair as Peter takes his time.

* * *

While content to stay still for the first 20 minutes, after that he begins gently thrusting, no,  _ rocking  _ into Peter’s mouth.

* * *

10 minutes later, Drax is coming in his mouth and Peter licks him clean.

When he’s all done, Drax helps him out of the machine, giving Peter lots of sweet praise that make him glow a little on the inside of his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Ah,”_ Peter cries out, hips jerking forward at the slash of claws at his back, and the stinging pain that comes with it. His shoulders slump, the muscles bunching together, and he hangs his head, panting.

He's shirtless, on his knees, and bound to one of the support beams that's more or less functioning like a pole right now, his wrists tied together round the other side with rope as he takes his punishment on his knees.

The only clawed guardian is behind him right now.

Rocket didn't actually need to tie him up.

Peter’d stay on his knees in the same position with his arms around the pole and hold his wrists together himself if he had to.

The rope was purely for Peter’s benefit. So he could just _react._ So he could concentrate on what he was feeling, instead of not breaking a rule and keeping his hands together.

He liked just reacting and struggling against the bonds instead of having to try so hard to stay still.

Being tied to the pole was purely for Peter’s benefit.

And being scratched by those sharp claws were so much better than any whip he’d felt.

“You learn your lesson?” Rocket asks, activating one of the vibrating internal modules that was so overwhelming Peter could only whimper, trying to uselessly rub his dick against the pole in front of him, even though he knew the mods had been set to make sure he couldn't get hard all day.

He wanted it so bad his legs were shaking.

“I didn't hear no answer,” Rocket says, cranking up the dial again, and Peter cries out at the sudden force of the vibrations.

“Yes! Yes!” He wails. “I’ve learned my lesson! I'm sorry!” Peter moans, desperately trying to dry hump the pole he's bound to. He knows it won't do any good. His limp cock’s still confined in his jeans as his hips rut forward, his body convinced that something, anything is better than this, than nothing.

“ _Please. I'm sorry.”_

His whimpers and shaking body are enough, though.

Suddenly the onslaught of sensation stops, and Peter immediately misses the feeling.

He whines at it suddenly being taken away, rocking his hips back and forth like maybe he could jump start it again, almost like he was trying to fuck himself back onto the phantom sensation, but no, it was gone, completely gone.

“Man, you really are a slut,” Rocket laughs, affectionately, at the weak movement of Peter’s hips.

Slut is Rocket’s pet name for him. Peter loves it.

“I’ll be right back,” Rocket tells him, already pattering away before Peter has time to really process the statement. Still on his knees, bound to the pole. Still a sweaty, shaky mess. Still a needy slut. He’s panting, slumped up against the pole, so _used,_ and wanting more. Craving more. Needing more.

It's less than two minutes before Rocket’s back in the room and severing his bonds.

“Lie down,” he tells him. “Mighta went a bit deep on your back. Dunno if I broke the skin.”

Peter immediately complies, lying down on his stomach, and Rocket pops open the med kit he went to retrieve in case any of his scratches drew blood.

Truth is, he likes it when Rocket goes too deep. Likes it when he patches him up afterwards.

Apparently he did break the skin this time, Peter can feel the stinging when the disinfectant is applied to his shoulders, he flinched and hisses at the sudden pain.

“Don’t pull shit like that again, okay?” Rocket tells him, dabbing at the raised marks on his back. “Maybe those kinds of stunts would fly back when you were on your own. But not anymore. You've gotta team now. And you can't just do stupid and reckless stunts like that and almost get yourself killed. Don’t you ever think of going off on your own like that again during a mission, and you fucking say something when shit like that happens next time, got It? You've got a team now. Use it. I'm gonna kill you if you ever do anything half as stupid as this again.”

“Okay,” Peter sighs, nodding into the floor and letting the tension deep out of his shoulders as little nimble fingers take care of the damage he’d just dealt him.

It goes on like this for a couple minutes, this nice silence of putting disinfectant and salve on his wounds, and bandaging him up.

“Alright, you're good,” Rocket says, snapping closed the med kit as he gets up to go put it away.

“Hey Rocket?” Peter lifts his head up as Rocket’s in the doorway.

“No, I'm not turning it off. It's part of the punishment. You get to have an orgasmless night and think about what you've done. And maybe think of a way to make it up to Gamora. I'm pretty sure she's got hell planned for you in the morning.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I need to state that this fic is more of random snapshots than linear story line. You probably already picked up on that. The chapters aren't super connected in a cohesive timeline sort of way.

“Come here, my love,” Gamora beckons, patting her lap. Peter does as he's told, crawling forward, then lays down, his head in her lap. He rolls over, onto his back, looks up into her eyes.

“I heard you've been very good for everyone this week,” she tells him, trailing her hand down his naked chest.

Peter smiles, nodding.

Her hand drifts further down, taking her time to trace the contours of his body, almost petting him, really, that's how soft and gentle her touch is as she meanders down his torso. Warm, looping patterns, just… appreciating his taught form. She goes further still, caressing his hip bones, and Peter sighs, fully relaxed.

She dawdles only a moment more, then her fingers are tracing up and down his length, just grazing him. Her touch isn't light in a way that's meant to tease. It's light in a way that's meant to prolong, to keep this warm and relaxed- intending to prolong his pleasure and build him up in this slow, satisfying manner.

She hums as his dick begins to plump up at her touch. And she smiles when she sees how relaxed he is, his eyes still closed, his breathing calm.

Gamora then proceeds give him a warm, slow, gentle hand job, and he feels so content.

Gamora was always the softest. She was always the harshest too.

Her rewards were the sweetest of things, her punishments were the hardest things he's ever had to bear (physically).

But he was still willing, always willing.

The others were more consistent, with what they gave him.

Not her.

But whether she was going soft and sweet or so hard she might break him, she always called him 'my love’.

He liked that.

But her punishments were always the harshest. And even though she hurt him, she always made him feel safe.

Especially in the beginning- back when this, the guardians, first started. In the beginning, she checked in on him often when he was with the others, making sure they weren't giving him more than he could handle.

Being responsible, always looking out for him.

And it wasn't like he felt unsafe with the others or anything, far from it. He trusted all the guardians with his life and more. Definitely trusted them with his body. Wanted them to have him.

But whenever Drax was in the middle of fucking him, or when Rocket was tugging at his hair and jamming his length down his throat, and he’d glance over and see Gamora standing in the doorway, watching, like a supervisor, it always gave Peter a sense of security that was utterly unfamiliar to him.

It was good. It was great. It was amazing.

* * *

Gamora also really rocked the aftercare. Not just after her own sessions. She gave him aftercare after their other team members had their fun with him too. Drax and Groot always did aftercare of their own with Peter, but if she thought any of Peter’s aftercare was lacking, she would come and pick up the slack. Plus, Gamora had very high standards, and loved to spoil him anyway.

Rocket was a different story. His aftercare left much to be desired. He’d say a few words, maybe brush his tail on him for like 30 seconds, or give him a few pats on the head before leaving. If Peter was really lucky, Rocket would let him pet his surprisingly soft fur. Rocket wasn't really comfortable with much more than that, giving him much more than that.

That's why Gamora often double teamed with Rocket to torture him. Because they liked the same sadistic stuff, and Gamora wanted to make sure that when people were really hurting Peter, a person that gave him pain was the same one who stuck around and gave him comfort afterwards.

She thought it was very important that the one who gave him damage and inflicted pain was the one who made sweet assurances and told him he was always loved and treasured afterwards.

Rocket did go solo on Peter sometimes, but they also teamed up on him pretty often.

* * *

And Gamora on her own- sometimes she was an angel, and sometimes she was a demon. And he wanted to do everything he could to please both of them.

* * *

She also randomly cuddles him all the time, impromptu of nothing. She cuddles him randomly throughout the day and night, so it's not always an after sex thing. It's just an expression of affection thing.

* * *

“Does it help you?” Peter asks one night. “To… inflict pain? Like what was done to you? And it's healing that way?” There's nothing more than simple curiosity in his voice, no judgement or anything of the sort.

“Oh, no, baby, I’d never subject you to the kinds of things I was subjected to,” she sounds like she's assuring him, continuing to brush his hair as his head laid in her lap.

He loved it when she did this. Loved that she did it so often.

He wants to ask her more, but he doesn't want to push too hard. He resigns himself to leaving it at that, but then Gamora finally speaks again.

“Sometimes it's nice to… be in control. Especially of you. In a galaxy that could take you away from me at any moment, it can be nice to feel like I’m in control of what happens to you. That I have any control at all in the uncertainty of this universe we call home. When we’re out on a mission, a shot could come out of nowhere and hit you, and I would be powerless to stop it. The reality is that no matter how hard I try to protect you, something could still go wrong, and you could get seriously injured or worse,” she says, swallowing thickly. “Even if I prepare for every scenario and train to perfection, the reality is that no matter how hard I try to keep you safe, something could still go wrong. No matter how hard I try to protect you, the reality is something could go wrong at any moment, and you could be hurt no matter how hard I try. So sometimes, when we’re at home, it can be nice to feel like I have control over the harm that reaches you,” she admits softly. And he blinks in surprise, because he wasn't expecting that. For him to be so important. He's still surprised by how important he is to her sometimes.

To all of them, really.

He could still hardly believe it.

To not only be loved and needed, but to be wanted also.

Peter liked feeling wanted. Liked how all of the guardians gave him that, along with making him feel important and needed and special and loved.

It still surprised him sometimes though. That that's how much Peter Quill meant to them.

“I love you,” Peter says suddenly, rather dumbly, after staring at her blank faced.

Gamora smiles, ruffles his hair.

“I love you too, Starlord,” she says, kissing him on the forehead, and Peter feels at home.

“It's also the only way you learn,” she says, a knowing smirk playing at her lips. “So yes, most of it is just that I find it satisfying and pleasing in a sexual manner. As a kink. Punishing you. Most of the pleasure comes just from the sexual fetish side of things. Kinks are what makes sex fun, wouldn't you agree? More fun, at least.  But I would be lying if I said there wasn't an emotional component to it. And that is the feeling of being in actual control of what happens to you, of the pleasure and pain being received. Pain is a fact of life. And it… eases my mind to pretend I have control over the things that could ever cause you pain. On a mission, when you get hurt, I feel helpless. When we’re at home, playing our little game, and you get hurt, I am in control. I can be a gatekeeper to your pain. The hurt that actually reaches you. Yes, that is a component. Most of it, though, is just pure sexual fetish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be Gamora being rough in a future chapter, but for those of you into gentle femdom, this chapter was for you. For those of you who like things a little bit harsher than soft and warm handjobs- stay tuned.  
> (not gonna lie, there will be some more gfd in here too, cause I am a sucker for it)


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't know who was in charge of the controls today.

Usually it was Rocket or Gamora when the implants were involved. Hell, he couldn't even rule out Groot fiddling with the controls. Drax liked to do things himself.

He didn't know who was doing it.

All he knew was the weakened stupor of him stumbling around the ship experiencing orgasm after orgasm forced from his body, his knees buckling every few seconds, leaning against the wall as he came  _ again,  _ trying to catch himself on the door as wave after wave of pleasure tore through him long after it stopped being pleasurable.

He was in the middle of a shower when it started. After the fourth orgasm in less than five minutes left him slumped against the shower stall as his extremely sensitive and overworked body had climax after climax forced upon him he’d had to stumble out of the bathroom, grasping at the walls as his legs shook, not bothering to dress or dry off, intent on searching his ship to find whoever the fuck was doing it.

He didn't even make it three steps before the next one hit him.

So he pretty much pulled himself along the walls of his ship, naked and dripping wet, his cock leaking and not even getting hard anymore between the way too frequent orgasms that had him leaned up against a hard surface and panting every few steps until the next one passed and he could try moving again.

It felt like forever until he finally made it to the kitchen, grabbing onto and pulling himself past and slumping against the door frame, and found out who was controlling the implants at that moment. Panting and leaning against the frame, barely holding himself up when he finally caught the perpetrator. 

The onslaught stopped for a bit once he made it into the kitchen, Gamora and Rocket looking over to him in surprise and pausing their tug of war they were having over the remote control to Peter’s implants as they stared at him in the doorway.

They were fucking  _ fighting  _ over it.

Like children. While he was wet, nude, and barely able to stand.

“Oops,” Rocket says at the same time Gamora says “Aw, he looks cute right now.”

They turn and look at each other for a second.

“You had your fun last night,” Gamora argues.

“Oh what, and we’re taking turns now?” Rocket asks, but clearly it wasn't a genuine question. Gamora didn't take notice of his sarcasm.

“Yes, and it's my turn!” 

Rocket rolled his eyes at her petulant response, but clearly Gamora was hard up, and Peter looked like he could use a break.

“Ugh. Fine. Go have your fun,” he groaned before finally relinquishing his hold on the control and walking out.

Gamora smiled with a smug superiority at winning this, even though they’d been talking about Peter like he wasn't even there.

When Gamora calmly flips the switch to the mods off, Peter sinks down to the floor in relief.

She was still sitting comfortably at the table while he crumpled to the floor.

“Come here, Peter,” she sweetly beckons him closer.

He obeys, crawling over to her on his hands and knees.

“You look so good right now, you know that?” Her voice is soft as she runs her fingers through his wet hair, flicking water droplets onto the floor.

Peter closes his eyes, and rubs his face against her knee. Not bothering to speak. Not really wanting to.

“Poor boy,” she hums, scratching him behind the ear. “Think you can earn yourself a break?” Gamora asks with an inviting smile.

Peter looks up at her with big, round eyes, the picture of innocence, then nods, and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of her pants to help her shimmy them off.

She didn't know what she would've done if he  _ wasn’t  _ up for it. The image of Peter crawling towards her on his hands and knees, in the middle of the kitchen, wet, dripping, and spectacularly naked was too good to resist.

She wanted his head between her thighs right now.

Luckily for her, Peter was eager to please, now being no exception.

He helped shed her of her bottoms and she parted her legs for him to get between, but he didn't dive right it. He’d done this too many times not to know exactly how she likes it.

He nuzzles the inside of her thighs, kissing and licking the sensitive skin, staring up at her with those eyes that were so big and wide and absolutely filthy. She couldn't get enough of them, of him.

He watches her every move, every reaction, taking his cues from her if she wanted this to be slow and thorough or rough and needy.

“Mm, good boy,” she sighs as he gently teases her labia with his tongue, staring up at her as she leans back slightly, pushing her hips forward to him.

He got the message. Nice and slow.

Gamora was all for positive reinforcement, and she  _ knew  _ what hearing the words good boy did to him.

Peter closes his eyes, his tongue moving further, deeper, able to fully relax now that he knew what was expected of him.

He licks up her sex with a broad sweep of his tongue, the way he knows she likes him to when working her up.

Mouthing over her, caressing her folds, but not going for her clit, not yet.

He can feel her getting wetter, taste her getting wetter. She was already pretty wet when he first got his face between her thighs. He wondered if it was because she was thinking about him. If it was seeing him in the doorway barely able to stand that already had her this wet before he even touched her, or if she was thinking about him when he was in the shower. She was fighting for the control with Rocket because she already had something in mind, right?

Whatever. It didn't really matter.

Because Gamora was sure as hell thinking about him now.

He could feel her muscles quivering as he mapped out her slick heat, and he couldn't help but moan at that.

Gamora chuckles, slipping back into her chair in anticipation as his tongue approached her clit, getting closer and closer with every sweep.

She's been mindlessly brushing his hair the whole time, and while her movements don't stop, they do  _ stutter _ when he finally gives her clit the attention it deserved. The attention she's been waiting for. The attention she's been aching for.

What he so wanted to give her.

Gamora eased her legs open wider, trying to get him closer as he circled her with his tongue, the lazing looping patterns intermittent with sucking, his lips often moving downward to mouth at her folds before returning his focus to that sensitive bundle of nerves again.

“Good,” she murmurs, “So good. Just like that.”

He's absolutely living for her mumbled praises right now, and he's intent on  _ earning  _ it.

* * *

After he's finished eating her out, Gamora notices that he's shivering.

So she gets up and wraps him in a nice big warm fluffy towel and helps him dry off. As in she towels him off with her own hands, like she's drying her own body. Peter actually chuckles when she gets to work on his hair, she is working adorably hard- he's never this thorough when drying himself off after a shower. Especially his hair. He usually runs a towel over it once, and thinks ‘Good enough’, and really leaves it dripping to air dry. So Gamora with her soft but determined expression sitting in front of him as she rubs the towel over him, using both hands, is much more care than he’d ever give himself.

Once he’s reasonably dry, she tells him to wait there for a second, walking to her room and returning with the biggest, softest blanket in the world that she wraps around his naked body. Gamora makes a comforting cocoon for him, and asks him if he wants to watch something, and Peter nods, so she carries him back to her room and they watch a movie together.

She hadn’t bothered to put her bottoms back on when they left the kitchen, and when they start the movie she peels off her shirt and throws it in the hamper so she's just as naked as him and joins him under the covers. She keeps him wrapped up nice and warm as she sits behind him, her arms around him, so Peter leans back into her and she holds him as they watch the screen. He always finds it so reassuring, the skin to skin contact. He's never had any qualms about being naked in front of people, but he finds the warmth of her skin against his as he's wrapped in her arms to be a little bit of heaven. This nude cuddling is nice. He loves the skin to skin contact they share.

He falls asleep like that, in her arms, and she doesn’t wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, two GFD chapters with Gamora in a row. This kinda got away from me.  
> Because the "left staggering around the ship having orgasm after orgasm" part of the prompt was too delicious of an image for me to not do anything with it.  
> Anyways, I said everyone will get AT LEAST one section of one on one with Peter.   
> And don't worry, I haven't forgotten Drax- he'll be getting a chapter of his own soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though he's been fucked by every member of the team individually, many, many times, and he's been tag teamed by two of the guardians fairly regularly, they've never done anything with him as a whole group before. Everyone at the same time.

Figures it was Gamora who was the one who did it.

Her punishments always went above and beyond.

He’d never done anything with all of them at the same time before. It’d always been one on one, or two on one before. Never all of them. Never the whole group at the same time when it came to Peter being their submissive sex slave beck and call.

He’s only expecting a little one on one. It starts out regularly enough, with Gamora having him strip in her room. And before he could even ask her what she wanted him to do next, she was just, suddenly, like on him. Pinning him up against the wall, twisting his arm behind his back, and Peter cries out in surprise, two parts pleasure, one part pain.

In a matter of seconds she has both of his hands cuffed behind his back, and marches him straight out of her room and into the common area.

Like he said, he had no problem with nudity and no qualms being naked in front of people. Least of all the guardians. They’d each seen him naked this week already when they had their way with him in the past seven days.

But when Gamora marches him out (handcuffed and naked, mind you) the other guardians are in the common room… waiting.

Peter’s the only one naked. Everyone else still has all their clothes on.

Gamora pushes him to the center of the room none too nicely and forces him down on his knees. Drax, Rocket, and Groot all watch expectantly, like they know something he doesn’t.

Gamora grabs a cushion from the couch and tosses it on the floor, and drags Peter over to it. He blindly follows (well, he didn’t really have a choice when her grip on his shoulder was so firm and pulling him somewhere, but you get the point).

“Down,” she growls, until he’s lying on his stomach on the floor, his groin over the pillow, the rest of his body on the hard metal floor.

Then she orders him to start humping the pillow.

He doesn’t at first, just freezes.

Until she grips his hair and presses the side of his face even harder into the floor. “ _Now_ ,” Gamora snarls.

This was the plan, everybody was gonna watch him fuck a pillow on the floor.

Peter’s whole body burns red in humiliation as he slowly starts to rock his hips back and forth, closing his eyes to try and block out his audience.

“Open your eyes,” she orders, yanking on his hair. They flash open to all his teammates staring down at him, watching as Gamora held his face to the ground as he humped the floor.

He thought it would be easier if they were touching him. But no, they were just watching him as he dry humped the ground all by himself.

Just… spectators. A completely passive audience as Gamora holds him down, fingers curled into his hair and pressing his face down into the floor and rocks his hips. He isn’t even allowed to close his eyes. He doesn’t dare disobey her, though.

Even though his face is burning up and he wants nothing more to look away, to shut his eyes, _something_ , he made eye contact while the other guardians just watch. Watch him until he finishes.

His shoulders start to ache from his hands cuffed behind his back, but he’s at least glad Gamora is shoving his face down to the floor, and not holding him down by the back of his neck, or with her palm planted firmly between his shoulder blades.

When he starts to get a little lost in his rhythm and his hips start stuttering, his eyelids start fluttering closed too, but when Gamora sees that she gives a sharp yank to his hair, and his eyes shoot open with a gasp. She wants him present for this.

No distracting himself or getting caught up in the feeling- she wants him _there_.

Held down, everyone watching Peter dry hump a pillow to orgasm.

Peter’s a gasping mess. Gasping, sweaty, and fucking shaking when he comes. Gamora releases her hold on his head once he reaches his peak, promptly standing up and walking out of the room.

Leaving Peter lying there on the floor with the other three standing above him.

He finally closes his eyes as he tries to catch his breath and fails miserably, just a crumpled heap on the floor. Something incredibly soft brushes his cheek, and he stops breathing entirely for a moment in surprise. His eyes open to see Rocket sitting on the floor right beside him, stroking Peter’s cheek with his tail.

“That was extremely arousing,” Drax states, blunt as ever, and sits down on the floor beside him too. Peter has to laugh at that. He’s also practically melting into the floor when Drax starts rubbing his back and Rocket doesn't stop brushing his cheek. Rocket never gives him these types of caresses if someone else is giving Peter soft gentle touches.

“I am Groot,” Groot agrees, joining them on the floor on the other side of Peter, petting his hair.

Groot pets his hair, Drax rubs his back, and Rocket strokes his cheek with his tail, and none of them stop. Peter’s in absolute heaven.

* * *

Maybe she'll tell him later. How upset she was. How pissed off. How she wanted to _ruin_ him.

It was a dark, dark feeling. How much she wanted to ruin him. Destroy him. She wanted to tear him apart, wreck everything he was, she wanted to ruin him for good.

She wanted to take and take and take.

Gamora wanted her satisfaction, and she wanted to _wreck_ him, and leave him a mess.

She was going to take what she wanted from him. And she only wanted one thing.

She wanted to _ruin_ Peter Quill.

That’s why she got the others to be there, to watch. Cause she couldn't be responsible for it. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to provide Peter with the care he’d need afterwards. She wouldn't be able to do that for him. Not with the place she was at right now.

That's why. Even though she wasn't capable of providing it for him this time, she at least made provisions to meet his needs when she couldn't.

She needed her satisfaction from him, and she couldn't stay with him afterwards, she was too worked up, too upset to be there for him.

So she punished him, made his body her dominion, put him on display, humiliated him in front of the team, made him hump himself to orgasm in the most degrading manner, then she just left him on the floor for the others to clean up after her.

She couldn't be trusted with that care right now, so she left it to them. She knew they would give Peter what he needs. They’d make sure he was okay. When she still wanted to wreck his pretty little face and dirty up his soul until he was ruined for anyone else but her.

She needed to be alone right now. She had to be alone. She couldn't be near him. Not right now.

She needed to be alone


	7. Chapter 7

“Peter, come. I want to fuck on the table,” she says, dragging him by the pinky finger into the kitchen.

She immediately disrobes and lies on her back on the table inviting him to join her. So he does. Sheds his clothes too, walks over to the table, between her parted legs. Bending over her body so he can kiss her thoroughly.

She grinds her hips up against his, and he can already feel how wet she is as he continues kissing her on the table.

“I want you inside me,” she says into the kiss.

Being dominant meant never having to say please, but always saying thank you.

* * *

He loves it when Drax just gropes him. It makes him feel like such a slut.

Or maybe it’s how he always feels so hot, makes his face flush, makes his lips hang wide open and panting and squirming that makes him feel like a slut.

Whatever it is, Peter _loves_ that feeling.

He doesn't even remember where they are at the moment. Drax often times gropes him throughout the day pretty much anywhere on the ship.

But they weren't on the ship right now.

They had stopped planet site to meet a client.

Oh yeah. The building. The very public building. That everyone had access to. The building with people in it. That's where they were. Technically they were in the stairwell. That anyone could get to just as easily as they had.

And then they’d see Peter panting as Drax the destroyer felt him up from behind. They’d see Peter squirming in his arms, mouth gaping open, his whole face flushed, just desperately humping Drax’s hand as he groped his cock over his clothes. Peter with half lidded eyes, the most fuck me like a whore desperate look on his face. Desperate to be used and abused like this.

He grinds into Drax’s palm, or really tries to thrust into it as hard as he can, but Drax is practically lifting him off his feet, so he doesn't have much leverage. All he can do is squirm.

If someone came into the stairwell right now, Peter knew for a fact he’d keep desperately humping into Drax’s hand. He might even come, if someone were to walk in right now. If someone were to see how much he was loving this.

Hear all the whining breaths he was taking, all the needy vocalizations. See the blush on his cheeks, and Peter’s slutty gaze.

His head lolls back, onto Drax’s shoulder, and closes his eyes. Drax keeps rubbing him through the helplessly pleasured look on his face.

* * *

Groot likes to… interrupt him. Whenever he's busy doing something is a good time for Groot.

* * *

“Sure, sure,” Peter nods, not really paying attention to what he's agreeing with. He just has a plastered on smile, hoping that the nova corps officer will be finished with the overview soon and hang up himself.

Peter's just trying to make it through this video call without squirming too much or making any embarrassing noises. Trying not to let on that Groot’s fucking him under his clothes _again._

The tendril massaging his prostate stops for a moment, and Peter finally gets some relief, but then it coils around him and squeezes, and Peter squeaks and jumps. The officer looks up at the sound (luckily he was looking down and thumbing through paperwork, and didn't see Peter jumping out of his seat). Peter tries for a neutral face.

“Sorry, did you say something?”

“Nope.”

The rest of the meeting is uneventful. Groot eases up having almost gotten caught, but keeps touching and rubbing up against Peter the whole time.

* * *

“ _Oh!”_ Peter keens as the thick root thrusts inside him again.

Gone from his mind are the repairs he set out to make this morning, or even the spanner wrench clenched in his hand at the moment.

The only thing he can concentrate on is trying to fuck back against the pulsating member filling him up right now.

“I am Groot,” comes the disapproving voice from behind him.

When, come on, easy for him to say. He didn't have anything to get distracted from in the first place.

“Just fuck me, please,” Peter begs breathlessly.

He forces his eyes open, makes himself focus on the nuts and bolts in front of him that he was replacing before he was interrupted.

And so it goes.

Peter moaning and tightening the bolts with the spanner while getting thoroughly fucked from behind. And loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like instead of the originally planned 7 chapters, I'll be extending this fic to 9.  
> Chapter 8 will be all about Drax and Peter and bondage, so thank you lovely readers waiting for that ship who have been so patient.


	8. Chapter 8

“D-drax,” Peter’s head lolls to the side, panting, unsure where to direct his begging.

For someone so big, he sure was quiet on his feet.

Last time he talked his voice came from the left side of the room. But that was forever ago. Thanks to the blindfold, Peter had no idea where he was by now.

Dude could be silent a surprisingly long time. Just let the tension build.

Peter wasn't exactly known to be the most patient guy. This was doubled when Drax blindfolded him and tied him up spread eagle, and then just did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The waiting was killing him.

Drax said it should teach him patience, but Peter still hasn't learned that yet.

He only did this, oh, all the time. And Peter was just as awful at waiting as always. This repeated lesson had no effect other than making Peter a desperate mess every single time.

He tried not to complain though. 

He knew how much it meant to Drax.

On Drax’s home planet- the rope and ceremonial knots tied in them were really important. Culturally significant. 

Every time Peter offered his wrists to be bound, spread his legs apart, and held as still as possible so he could be tied down. Last was the blindfold.

Drax used to always put the blindfold on first, until Peter asked if it would be alright to put the blindfold on after he was finished tying Peter down to the bed.

He used the most intricate knots, and it was kinda beautiful, watching him work with the rope like it was second nature to him.

Sometimes Drax used different knots, but he never told Peter the different meanings. On really special days, though, he used this red ribbon stuff that he could weave like gossamer thread.

So yeah, now the blindfold always went on last.

Now, though, he's pretty sure he's been tied up for an hour now. With Drax intermittently teasing him whenever he felt like. He couldn't take it anymore.

His cock was aching to have those surprisingly soft lips wrapped around him again.

But no, Drax got him just worked up enough to make it torture before he stopped touching him.

Suddenly, Drax presses something to the base of his cock, and with a flick of a switch he sends powerful vibrations that wrack through his whole body.

His hips stutter up, trying to buck into the sensations, but he's bound to the bed so tight that they barely budge.

Peter’s just heaving, panting in a helpless pleasure. Writhing.

No matter how hard his body tries to contort he's held in the same place by the expertly tied ropes. He can't even arch his back. His torso is pretty much pinned down, thanks to the length of rope crossing his midsection, and he doesn't even have a little leeway room.

* * *

15 minutes later and Drax is still slowly dragging the vibrating wand up and down his length, and Peter’s stopped struggling by now. He doesn't have the energy to do anything other than lie there and take it.

His mouth is hanging open now, taking these little shallow breaths, but other than that, no noise leaves him. He's just overwhelmed by the constant stimulation.

Drax always backs off when he can tell Peter’s getting close, takes it away just long enough to be sure he won't cum when he starts again. Rinse and repeat.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes now. The vibrations are set to the lowest setting, but that doesn't mean anything to his mercilessly teased cock. His hips jutter every time Drax drags the toy down to his balls, drawing forth a whimper before he circles back up again.

Peter has tears streaming down his cheeks under the blindfold, his whole body limp. Helpless to everything he's feeling.

The vibrations are dragged over the tip of his weeping cock, and he would’ve flinched away from it if that was possible. But no, he can't. His erection is so sensitive, but he can't even move away from the soft vibrations that are just too much that it hurts. His body can't handle it. But he can't do anything but withstand it.

Then the vibrations stop, and he hears a loud thunk at the device hitting the ground.

A large warm hand with callouses in all the right places envelop his cock and begins to stroke him up and down.

And finally he gives it to him. Release.

When Peter’s cock starts throbbing even harder and twitching in his hand, Drax doesn't pull away. No, he speeds up, swiping his thumb over the tip and smearing the wetness around. His grasp isn't hard, but firm.

It doesn't even take a minute. Before Peter reached his peak, and weak spurts of cum coat his lower belly.

When Drax kisses him, soft lips pressing gently against his own, Peter tries to kiss back, he really does. But he barely manages it, if at all. He's just so drained right now.

Mostly he just opens his mouth and lets Drax have him, have whatever he wants.

Drax licks into his mouth, and Peter's lips fall open wider. He likes the care Drax always takes when exploring his mouth. How his lips and tongue are always a caress, how his kisses are always  _ warmth. _

* * *

Peter falls asleep curled up against Drax’s chest that night. He always loves being little spoon. It makes him feel safe.

The Destroyer’s grip on his hip feels grounding, protective.

“When was the last time I told you you were loved?” Drax mumbles as they start drifting off to sleep.

Quill's lips curve up into a smile. “Hmmm… think about two hours ago.”

“Would you like to hear it again?”

“If you wanna tell me.” Peter shifts, pulling the arm draped over him to wrap around him more firmly, interlacing their fingers together as he snuggles back against Drax’s chest.

“You are loved. By myself and everyone else on this ship. You are extremely loved.”

“Right back atcha. Love you too,” Peter murmurs sleepily. “G’night. Sweet dreams.”

“I do not know how my dreams would be tasted, but I wish you a well rest tonight.”

Peter pats the back of his arm with a sleepy little smile on his face, totally content.

“Metaphor, buddy, metaphor.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You are so _good_ , Peter,” Gamora marvels, brushing her fingers through his hair. “I don't know how we haven’t destroyed you yet.”

He doesn't like hearing the guilt in her voice, the pain, the sadness. He turns his head on the pillow towards her, smiling softly from the nice sleepy cuddles, and opens his eyes.

She's looking at him like he's the most pure thing she's ever seen. Like he's everything good and right with the world, and she's… not.

They all struggled with it from time to time. Except Peter. And Groot. Peter and Groot were the only ones who never felt guilty.

The rest of them did struggle on and off with this sort of existential crap and feeling guilty.

(Which, didn't they get it? What they were giving him? They gave him the gift of never having to feel guilty. Or ashamed. For behaving like a total slut. For wanting, needing this. Whenever they unrepentantly used him for themselves, they gave him the gift of never having to feel guilty. Didn't they get that?)

And while it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside whenever the guardians looked at him like he was the embodiment of everything precious and a pure soul or whatever, he didn't like it when those looks were tinged with guilt at their own actions.

He liked them thinking he was good. He didn't like them thinking they were bad.

Looking at Peter like he was a precious soul: a-okay. Looking at Peter like he was the best thing to ever happen to them: he loved that.

Looking at Peter like they were going to damage this pure soul beyond repair some day and it was gonna be all their fault, like he was something they could only ruin, cause their touch could only corrupt- he wasn't okay with that.

Looking at Peter like he was light- yes. Looking at him like they were afraid they were going to swallow him whole with their darkness and lose him forever one day- he didn't like those looks.

Peter nuzzles into her arm, reveling in her fingers sweeping through his hair. This warmth, this contact. This softness.

He tilts his head to place a kiss on her emerald skin.

“It's the power of love,” he says with a cheesy grin.

Gamora snorts, that way she does when she's not expecting to laugh, but then she just does.

“ _Oh my god.”_

“That bad?” He cracks a smile.

“Quill, that was horrible,” she laughs, curling up into his chest and just falling to pieces from his lame humor.

He loves the sound of her laughter.

It’s a nice sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My one regret with this story is that I never got to work in the idea of what it would be like if Peter and Groot kissed. I just think that would be really weird and interesting to read, cause, like, the mechanics, you know? But I only had the thought of what that would be like after I had already finished all the Groot parts, so I never ended up being able to work a scene like that in. If anyone else feels like it, then go for it man.
> 
> _I mean like, does Groot even have a tongue? Isn't his mouth like as big as Peter's face?_
> 
> I mean, the mechanics are probably why I think I've yet to read a fic of Peter and Groot actually kissing each other, but someone really creative could have a lot of fun with that prompt.


End file.
